This invention relates to bait harness devices and more particularly to a device for attaching bait to a hook.
Attaching bait to a fishing hook so it doesn""t fall off or get eaten by fish is a problem experienced by anyone who has gone fishing. One current method of attaching bait involves inserting copper wire through the jaw of the fish and wrapping the wire around the head of the fish. Another method involves wrapping rubber bands around the trolling wire and the nose of the fish. Unfortunately, these latter methods have met with little success in preventing loss of bait. Furthermore, such methods require the placement of the fingers and hands very close to the sharp tips of fish hooks which can result in severe cuts. Thus, the need exists for a device that will enable a fisherman to attach bait to a hook in a secure and safe manner.
The prior art includes many patents for attaching bait to a hook but none like the present invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,949 issued to Dotson on Nov. 20, 2001 discloses using an elastic to secure together components of the fishing lure but does not relate to fastening same to a hook. U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,166 issued to Hogarth on Aug. 21, 1984 discloses a device for mounting a grip to a tennis racket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,890 issued to Davis on Sep. 13, 1966 discloses a device for attaching bait to a hook that uses rubber band along the length of the hook. U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,689 issued to Woodley Jul. 31, 1962 discloses a bait harness which also uses bands to attach the bait to the hook. U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,844 issued to Stoliar, et al. on Sep. 7, 1999 teaches a hook device for retrieving fishing flies which are caught in trees. U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,066 issued to Munyer on Nov. 10, 1964 discloses a resilient collar for attaching bait to a hook. U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,965 issued to Jacobsen on Jul. 13, 1965 discloses a plastic harness with a spring clip used for attaching fishing worms to a hook. U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,467 issued to Brimmer on Sep. 8, 1987 teaches a bait hook holder using a rubber band in a tube around a hook to provide holding loops extending from each end of the tube to wrap around the head and tail of the bait. U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,477 issued to Paluzzi on Aug. 27, 1968 discloses a fish hook bait harness that uses an adjustable harness mounted though a shank on the hook. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,451 issued to Griffiths on Dec. 2, 1986 discloses a hook bait holder using a ring with barbs that closes around the bait. U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,579 issued to Chadwick on Aug. 5, 1952 discloses another hook bait holding contraption that uses criss-cross rubber bands. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,571 issued to Beck on Nov. 22, 1988 discloses a fish hook live bait holder comprised of an elastic strap attached to bait hooks to the side of the fish hook between which bait is inserted.
As will be readily seen from the detailed description of the invention, none of the prior art teaches a bait attachment device having the structure and utility of the present invention.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a fishing hook bait attachment advice that securely holds the bait to a hook.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a device that is safe to use by keeping the fingers and hands away from the sharp points of fishing hooks.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide such a device that is ecologically safe by enabling it to be secured to the hook so it does not fall into the water during use.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide such a device that enhances the attractiveness of the bait to fish.
The present invention fulfills the above and other objects by providing a fishing hook bait attachment device made of resilient material that has a proximal ring section for circumventing the bait, a middle section attached to said ring section and a distal section extending from the middle section which has at least one tail extending outwardly therefrom. The middle section may have a hole through it for inserting a hook so that the attachment device does not fall off the hook during use, thus making it ecologically safe and enabling it to be used again and again. The attachment device would preferably be made of elastic material to enable it to fit a wide variety of sizes of bait, although the device itself may be made in a variety of sizes. The attachment device of the present invention may come in a variety of colors which would further enhance its attractiveness to fish. The present device could be made luminescent so that it would glow and make it even more attractive to fish, particularly in the dark during night fishing.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.